Amores Dormidos
by Heya-Achele-Lover
Summary: Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, o quizas solo necesito otra oportunidad. asco de resumen, mejor entren y leanlo


Este es mi primer One-shot, tal vez no es el mejor solo les pido que le den una oportunidad, dejen sus reviews si les gusta porfavor

Amores dormidos

Lucy Quinn Fabray era una chica que había enfrentado tantas cosas, desde un embarazo no deseado cuando apenas tenia dieciséis años y ser echada de su casa por ese motivo, hasta, intentar sin éxito tres relaciones que solo la llevaron a una depresión total, sin embargo había algo que la atormentaba ase ya mucho tiempo, el saber que la mujer que amaba se casaría con un hombre, que, según ella, no la merecía, pero, quien es la mujer que puso el mundo de Quinn de cabeza su nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, si esa chica a la que Quinn insulto y maldijo tantas veces esa chica a la que odio por tanto tiempo, era ahora la responsable de que se sintiera tan mal. Pero no todo era tan malo en su relación sabiendo quedaba poco para que se graduaran Rachel le pidió a Quinn que se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado entre ella y se volvieran amigas y esta acepto, al hacerse mas profunda su relación, Rachel le pidió que fuera dama de honor en su boda, a lo que no se pudo rehusar aunque eso la matara por dentro. Los días siguientes Quinn se la paso encerrada en su habitación, hasta que inminentemente llego el día, Rachel y Finn se casarian después de las regionales y ese momento llego, Quinn se haya mal pero aun así decide ir a la boda pero antes va regresa al colegio a pedirle un consejo a Emma, cuando se dispone a ir a su casa Rachel la encuentra en el pasillo, quien va muy nerviosa.

Q- Rachel estas bien, te ves muy preocupada- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

R- No pasa nada, estoy bien- dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de nerviosismo

Q- Esta bien nos vemos en un rato- dijo que irse

R- Quinn espera- dijo al tomarla de la muñeca.

Q- que sucede

R-Yo…yo queri...ria decirte que

En eso llega Finn, y las interrumpe

F- Rachel amor te eh estado buscando se hace tarde debemos irnos.

R- Finn podrías esperar debó hablar con Quinn

F- y eso no puede esperar, rach estamos a dos horas de casarnos y tu aun no estas lista

R- ya será solo un momento si

F- Esta bien pero si perdemos el turno será tu culpa

R- ojala y pase- dijo en un susurró

Finn se fue y Rachel llevo a Quinn hasta el baño, y fue esta la que comenzó a hablar

Q- Rachel podrías decirme que te pasa.

R- que me pasa Quinn, que me pasa – fijo gritando- me pasa se no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, que estoy locamente enamorada de ti

Quinn no sabia que decir, su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad pero ya era tarde.

Q-yo..yo Rach yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti, pero ya es muy tarde, tu vas a casarte con Finn y vas a ser muy feliz con el.

R- no yo no quiero ser feliz con el quiero ser feliz contigo.

Q-No Rachel, no le puedes hacer eso a Finn, que digo yo no le puedo hacer esto, no después te todo lo que le e hecho.

Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rachel la beso, era un beso suave tierno y sobre todo cargado de amor. Pronto se fueron separando y aun con los ojos cerrados juntaron sus frentes.

Q- Estas segura de que no quieres casarte con el

R- Muy segura a quien quiero es a ti- dijo separándose y viéndola a los ojos

Q- y que harás

R-iré a hablar con el y decirle que la boda se cánsela,

Q- anda aquí te estaré esperando.

Ante esto Rachel salió del baño, encontrando a Finn afuera recargado en la pared.

F- al fin sales tardaste mucho- dijo emocionado y tomando la mano de Rachel quien se soltó al instante

R- Finn tenemos que habla

F- ahora que Rachel, enserio es tarde y perderemos nuestro ligar mejor apresúrate, después tendremos mucho tiempo para habla.

R- no fin es ahora o nunca

F-esta bien- dijo resignado

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de coros donde se Finn se recargo sobre el piano

F- y bien que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme

R- Finn tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, que fuiste mi primer amor, y que siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero ahh diablos no se como decirte esto

F- amor que pasa me asustas

R- Finn la boda se cancela

F- qu…que Rachel por que dices eso te volviste loca o que

R-no me volví loca solo abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya te amo a ti sino a otra persona

F- Que enserio que si estas loca como me dices esto a menos de dos horas de que nos casemos.

R- si te lo digo es por que siento que es verdad ya no te amo.

F- enserio entonces ahora a quien amas dime acaso es Jesse si es Jesse verdad.- dijo muy exaltado

R- no no es Jesee.

F- entonces quien Puck, Sam, Mike- dijo aun mas enojado

R- es Quinn

Finn no lo podía creer como estaba pasando eso, el día de su boda no esto debía ser un sueño, si eso era estaba dormido.

F- Rachel dime por favor que esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte todo será como ante.

R- lo siento Finn pero se acabo, iré a hablar con todos y decirles que la boda se cancela

F- no Rachel la boda no se cancela, ahora tu iras a tu casa te vestirás e iras para la corte y nos casaremos.

R – Finn enserio lo siento pero eso no pasara.- dicho esto Salió de la sala de coro

Rachel se apresuro a llegar al baño y vio a Quinn recargada sobre el lavabo con la cabeza baja y la tomo por la cintura.

Q- tardaste mucho- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

R-lo se pero ya esta todo resuelto-

Q- y bien- dijo nerviosa volteándose para verla a los ojos

R- y bien que- pregunto dudosa

Q- que pasara con nosotras

R- Pues yo te amo y quiero que estemos juntas

Q- yo también pero

R- pero que Quinn

Q- tu iras NYADA y Yo a Yale estaremos muy lejos y no creo ser capas de mantener una relación así.

R- pero eso se puede arregla- dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su bolso-.

Q- que es esto- pregunto tomando la carta entre sus mano

R- es mi carta de aceptación a Yale, cuando supe que te irías no lo pude soportar así que mande una solicitud y me aceptaron, y por eso cundo supe que no entre a NYADA no me puse mal por que sabia que a pesar de todo estarías a tu lado.

Q- Rache estoy tan feliz

R- yo también así que ahora vamos

Q- ¿a donde?

R- a decirles a todos que la boda se cánselo porque a quien amo realmente es a ti

Q- estas loca verdad- dijo riendo

R- si estoy loca por ti, pero anda apresúrate.

Q- espera hay algo que e querido decirte desde hace ya mucho tiempo Rachel Barbra Berry quieres ser mi novia

R: Lucy Quinn Fabray nada me aria mas feliz, pero anda ya que se hace tarde

Y así las dos tomadas de la mano salieron a decirle al mundo lo mucho que se amaban y a planear una vida juntas


End file.
